Art Everywhere
by ParkerP
Summary: When artist Chris Vines gets excepted into Ourans art program and moves to japan from america things get tricky for her when she literally runs into the door that changes her life forever. and wether it be good or bad she still has to figure out.
1. I'm in!

This is it. This is the letter that will tell me if my art was good enough. I took a deep breath trying to steady my trembling hands as I stare down at the cream colored envelope. I couldn't take it any more. I took one more deep breath as I slid my thumb under the flap and broke the seal, opening the letter. I slowly lifted out the white piece of paper barley able to keep my breath steady. I unfolded the letter and looked down at the small words in front of me.

Dear Ms. Vines,

We are pleased to congratulate you in your enrollment of Ouran High school's art program, where we have the best and brightest students and artists…

I almost lost it. I didn't even read the rest of the letter I was too happy. I got it! I made it in! I was moving to Japan!

After coming all the way here I couldn't believe this was the school I was attending. It was a big pink castle…I can't believe that I came all the way from America to come to a school in a big pink castle. Not that anything is wrong with that, it's just they would have picked a better color, or at least a lighter pink making it look milky and not…well pink. It was strange but I guess I've seen stranger.

I rode my small black motorcycle to the parking lot and parked it next to the many, many limos that stay stationary at the side of the school. It almost made me laugh. I forgot this was a school for the rich. After parking my bike I quickly slid my helmet off and ruffled my hair, messing up my short pink and blonde hair, looking around at the big school grounds stuffing my helmet in my bag. My eyes growing wider with ever second I looked. There was a beautiful courtyard that had stunning status and ponds. The grass was strangely perfectly cut and the few trees that were around were perfectly trimmed along with the bushes. It was amazing. I was almost giddy.

I grabbed my bag and quickly ran off to the big building that stood in front of me completely oblivious to the staring girls and boys looking my way.

The day went by smoothly with only a one teacher asking me about my outfit and why I wasn't in uniform. They only partly understood that, as someone who doesn't suck up to rich people's kids all day, I don't have the same money out come as they do, and can only really afford used blue jeans and my black painting hoodies that had many paint stains on them and made my body frame look thinner and flatter than it already is. Not that the art students uniform was so far away from what I had on besides the hoody every one wore blue or black jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Other than that I had a great day. The art studio was phenomenal! They had 3 digital art rooms that were loaded with amazingly expensive drawing tablets and computers to go along with them. They also had huge painting rooms that had floors covered in big blue tarps and blank or half finished canvases on their stands along with paint of all different colors and in all different kinds of places everywhere. It was so beautiful I felt as if I might have cried. And they people there were also just so amazingly perfect.

You could tell immediately who the art students were compared to the other students. Even if we didn't have out uniforms, the art students all had some sort of amazing hairstyle. Colors and hairdos mixing together and making a big group of amazingly talented people! They were all even really nice to me, letting me pick where I want to set up my canvas first and letting me choose which desk to sit in. I am so happy; I knew I was going to like it here!

After such a long day I just wanted to go home but curiosity got the best of me. I needed to check out the rest of huge campus and who knows, maybe I'll find a cool hide out or somewhere where I can sneak off to and naps.

I walked up at least 3 flights of stairs. How is a school three stories tall with such a small population like 100 in each year? Spread across all 12 years that's only 1200 students for each grade. It was insane! But still, with a place this big there had to be somewhere interesting.

With out me paying attention and doing math in my head I ran into a door. I cursed silently as I rubbed my forehead and looked up at the sign. It read "Abandoned Music Room: 3" they have three music rooms…and they don't even use all of them. This was awesome. I wonder what kind of stuff is in there! I open the door and quickly walk in taking in the sight before my eyes. It wasn't the old dusty pianos and music stands that I thought it was going to be, oh no! It was a group of 7 pretty attractive men all standing front of the doors smiling and welcoming me like there is no tomorrow. My eyes quickly widened as I took in this scene and realized that the sign had lied to me. This room wasn't abandoned at all! So not cool sign not cool at all.

"Welcome, to the host club" They all said warmly at the same time. Host club? Creepy. I took the time to look at each of the boys individually getting a good look at each of them. The first two my eyes landed on were twins. Identical twins. They each had red hair and both had this malicious look on their face that made me wonder what they were up too. The next set of boys was a very tall dark haired boy who looked like he was ready to fight any one who harmed someone he cared for with his face static and the second looked a lot like a 12 year old boy with blond hair and a babyish face as he clutched a stuffed bunny that, not that I would admit this to any one, looked pretty cute. The next boy looked at me as if I were a big bag of dirt but his expression soon changed to something more pleasant and friendly as he pushed up his glasses and ran a hand over is black hair. The one standing next to him looked like a puppy that just got a bone and a huge stake with a smile that could light up the world along with his hair. Last boy, along with the shortest, had brown hair and a small friendly smile that seemed genuinely happy to see me. I was taken aback by these boys and almost dropped my art bag. What the hell was going on?

"Boss…it's a boy!" One of the red headed twins commented. Wait; did he just call me a boy?

"And he seems to be a commoner also, Haruhi, you two should become friends!" The other twin noted turning his gaze from me to the short boy who just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wait; did he say commoner?

"Boys, be nice to him, he came all the way here to see us." The puppy man said with an affectionate tone. What is going on? Who the hell are these people? Suddenly the puppy man had my chin in his hand and his face inches away from mine "So, you must be a first time customer."

"According to my data here, Tamaki, he seems to be the new art student from America. His name is Chris Vines." The boy with the glasses says as he turns to us. I try and escape the puppy man's, named Tamaki apparently, grip. He wouldn't budge and he kept looking into my eyes.

"C-could…you p-please l-let go of m-my chin?" I stuttered out quietly trying to avoid the on looking eyes. He blushed a little when he heard me speak and let go of my chin letting his hand fall to his side.

"Wow, Chris-chan, you must be really good at art to have gotten into the art program!" the 12 year old said. Grabbing onto my hands. What is with these people and touching? My breath shallowed and quickened slightly.

"Yea you must be! Let's see some of you work!" one of the twins said grabbing for my bag. I quickly wrapped both my hands around the straps pulling my bag closer to me.

"Aw come on don't be that way, Chris." The other twin said in my ear. I couldn't help it as my breath quickened more and came out shorter bursts. My grip loosed on my bag unintentionally and the twins both grab it and dump the content on the floor my drawing books and drawing material landing onto the floor. My drawings were everywhere and the twins and Tamaki, or puppy man, looked down at my art and started rummaging though my books.

My eyes rimmed with tears and my vision became tunneled. I felt nauseous and dizzy and… oh no…I'm having a panic attack in the middle of a music room with people I don't even know! That made me panic even more and I backed up hitting something. Not even bothering to look at what it was I quickly sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest and setting my head in the center of them. I tried concentrating on my breathing as I felt someone grab onto my arms and the muffled sounds of someone telling me to calm down, to breath slowly and the panic of people asking what was wrong with me and what was happening.

It took a few minutes but I finally came out of my panic attack with tear stained cheeks.

"H-how did you know what to do while I was having my panic attack?" I asked quietly as I looked up at the person who helped me. It was the shortest boy whose name I believe was Haruhi.

"I used to get them all the time when I was younger. Almost as bad as the one you just had. Are you okay? My names Haruhi by the way." He asked his voice filling with concern

"Yea, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you I'm Chris. I'm sorry for the trouble. I knew it was going to happen at some point today. It always happens when I move to a new place or something big happens. I felt it coming all day. It would have been nice if I could have done it by my self at home and not have it happen here in front of art thieves." I said as I glared at the three, now guilty looking boys.

"Well, you are sure one to talk. You broke one of our most expensive teapots. It truly was a work of art until you shattered it." I heard Haruhi say something quietly to her self and roll her eyes saying Kyoya under her breath. "Pity too. We could have easily sold it for around 9 million yen" the boy with glasses said. I almost fell over at his statement. That was a lot of money. I didn't even want to think of what that was in American money.

"I-I'm so-so sorry." I managed to say, "I didn't mean to break your teapot. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said as I bowed down at the group of boys

"Tamaki, what do you think we should do?" the boy, Kyoya, asked Tamaki

"Well…you know the saying. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. So from this point on," He took a dramatic pause as everyone else rolled their eyes "You are officially a host!" What in the hell have I gotten my self into?


	2. Ms Vines

After such a long and tiring day all I wanted to do was go home and sleep but the evil glasses king made me stay behind so that I understood what was going to be happening with my new debt.

"Mr. Vines, sense you have broken something very valuable and cannot pay it back, you will be our newest addition to the host club as an errand boy." Glasses say

"But, wait I'm not a-" I got cut off by the joyful baby blond.

"Chris-Chan!" He yelled happily looking up at me. He is really short considering I'm only 5"6'. "Want some cake?" The boy asked... cake?

"No thanks, I don't really like cake." I said looking down at him... His cheery expression fell slightly as I said what the hell is going on. "Maybe another time though?" I said smiling slightly. He cheered and nodded his head running off to somewhere else.

"As I was saying, you will go shopping for us, serve tea and snacks to the guests, and help where ever it is needed." Glasses said with an icy glare "you will report here at 3:30 after school every other day of-" before he could finish what he was saying I quickly intervened

"Listen, glasses," I said coldly glaring at the dark haired boy "just because you think you are completely superior in every way possible doesn't give you the right to treat me as if I were a speck of dirt on your pretty silk suit you wear as comfort clothes when you're at home to impress the head of your family so that you get to inherent the wealth and big company. You have no right." Everyone gawked at me and I pushed up my glasses as I continued "I understand I broke something and it is my fault and I understand that I have to pay it back and I will even do it under your terms but you," I said and pointed my finger in his face with an scowl "Will be treating me with the respect that I deserve." I finished everyone was staring at me with their mouths hanging open and shocked looks on their faces. Glasses only smiled at me.

"I think you will do great here, Chris." He said and looked down at me I gasped quietly along with everyone else. I shock my surprise away from my face.

"Thanks." I said rubbing the back of my neck and looked around "Okay, so if I'm going to be here a while I might as well know who you are." I said looking around.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori." Glasses said I think I'm going to stick with glasses it fits him better

"I'm Tamaki Souh. It's nice to meet you!" Puppy man said as he hugged me I tried pushing him off me but he kept his grip firm.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and he did, very quickly, because fighting king picked me off the ground and away from him. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at him

"Tamaki-Sempia you need to stop doing that to people you just meet." Haruhi said with a knowing look

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka." He said with a deep voice while he set me down next to him. Everyone seemed surprised he has spoken. I just smile up at him and nodded. The next boy who speaks is the one that had offered me cake earlier.

"Hi!" He says excitedly "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Huni!" He said happily. I looked down at him my blue eyes glinting and smiled. Now that I really look at him, I can tell that he is older than 12. He may be around 15 or 16 if I can tell correctly. I felt hands coil around my waist and shoulder then and looked to my left and my right, the twins.

"I'm Hikaru-" The one on the right said

"And I am Kouru Hittachin." The one on the left finished I looked at them and smiled at everyone

"Hello, everyone. I'm Chris Vines. It is very nice to meet you all and quiet honestly I'm a little exited to work with you. This will be interesting." I said with a smile on my face

By the time I got home I was absolutely exhausted from my first day of school. With the excitement of my actual classes and of the host club I had a really nice day. I walked into my house and over to the kitchen grabbing some food and sitting down at the strange small table that came with my equally small and strange apartment the school gave me for my scholarship.

It was a cute little place but very different compared to my apartment from America. The rooms were smaller and the doors were made of paper and slid to the side. There was no dishwasher and I had to let my laundry dry on a line on my balcony. I had a balcony. That's new. The bath is also weird with it being so deep it meets me at my shoulders. My tub at home only met at my mid stomach. This whole place was strange but I read up on it all months before I moved.

I ate my food and quickly turned to do my homework which consisted of doing a landscape of somewhere in the school and also to take notes on this video they are making us watch on how to handle the drawing tablets and the computers. When I finished my homework I walked over to the stand that holds a picture of my parents and me years before they died. I said goodnight and went off to bed on my strange floor bed and fell asleep quickly.

I was late to the host club. I got caught up in painting class. I quickly ran to the 3rd music room still wearing my apron and art clothes as I ran into the room. It was full of girls. They all turned to look at me and stare.

"Sorry I'm late, glasses. I got held up in class." I said looking at Kyoya. I smiles. The girls cooed over me and started asking me a lot of personal questions in which I answered because of the look Kyoya gave me.

"So, you're from America?" One of the girls asked

"Yep. Born and raised in Orlando, Florida" I explained I told them about my life and about my art and how I got into it because of my mother and how my dad used to take me to get more art supplies whenever I ran out. It was nice talking about it. Everyone had gathered around to listen to me.

"Did you parents come with you to Japan?" Haruhi asked looking at me with a smile. My smile fell and I looked down at my paint covered hands.

"They both died last year" I felt the eyes on me sadden "My mom died of cancer and my dad shortly killed himself to, in his words, 'be with my mother'." I said stiffly with my voice breaking. I sucked down my pain and looked up with a grin plastered on my face "enough about me. I hope you ladies enjoy yourselves. I have to go clean up." I said as I walked over towards the door and walked out. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to look at who was following. It was Haruhi.

"I'm sorry about your parents. My mom died when I was 5. I wouldn't know how it feels to lose both parents but I know how it feels enough so if you ever want to talk…you can talk to me." He said with a sad look on his face and his voice full of concern. He looked very girly for a boy… wait…of course he is a girl. How did I not notice in the first place? Haruhi was a girl. Hell who am I to judge?

"Thanks Haruhi." I said with a smile "I really do need to go clean up now so I'll be back in a few." I said and walked to the bathroom.

When I came back I was sent strait to work. I passed out tea to everyone along with food and after they were finished I cleaned up after them. It wasn't all that bad. I even got a break half way through. During the break I sat down on one of the many red cushioned window seats and pulled my backpack close to me, pulling out one of the many new sketch books and a pencil to draw with. I looked out to the scene in front of me which just so happened to be Hikaru and Kouru with 2 girls talking to them, and began to draw.

By the end of the break I finished my sketch. I looked at it one more and grimaced. Not my best work. I was thinking about using it for homework for sketch class but I didn't like it. I tour the sketch out of the book. I stood up and walked over to the table where the twins and their guests sat and put the sketch in the middle of the table. They all looked down at it and back at me. Before they could say anything I walked away and went to go back to work.

At the end of the day all of the hosts sat around while I cleaned up except for Haruhi who was a very nice person and decided to help me. When we finished the hosts all got ready to leave and so did I. I went to go pick up my bag and started to look for my keys and when I did paint spilled out all over my backpack and myself.

"you have got to be kidding me." I groaned as I started to pull out my art materials and other things so they didn't get paint on them.

"Chris? You okay?" One of the twins, Kouru, asked me. I turned to him with paint dripping down neck and shirt. I could see the corners of his lips twitch up as if he were trying not to smile. I heard laughter of his identical behind me and turned to look at me

"See, Kouru! I told you it would work." Hikaru said. My eyes seemed to catch on fire

"Hikaru, Kouru! What do you think you are doing to our newest member of the host club?!" Tamaki said I think he is a year older than me.

"Messing with my art stuff." I said with a calm voice. I looked up at them and smiled. "Good for you guys for winning the biggest douche award. Do you know how expensive that paint is? You also ruined one of my sketch books!" I said temper rising

"Oh come on! We are just having some fun." Hikaru chuckled I glared.

"It was expensive fun." I said and looked down at my baggy shirt. "And you ruined my favorite shirt." I explained as I reached down and grasped the hem of my shirt. I lifted the thin fabric over my head messing up my shirt hair. It also pulled my glasses off of my head and onto the floor. I balled up my shirt and stuffed it into my now paint filled back and threw it into the garbage. When I turned back around all of the hosts stared at me.

"What?" I asked as I stared down at my body. "Do I have something on my shirt?" I questioned as I looked at my black tight undershirt.

"You didn't tell us you were a girl…or that you were pretty" said Tamaki as he grabbed my glasses off the floor. Everyone took a step forward and stared at me. I pushed my hair out of my face pushing the pink behind my ear.

"The fact that none of you could tell is pretty sad if I say so myself." I rolled my eyes and took my belt off wrapping it around my books and utensils pulling it tight and putting it over my shoulder and looking up at the hosts. "I mean really guys; I know I've only known you for a day but look at me." I smiled and looked at all of them who still all had shock written on their faces.

"We have been trying to get more boys to come to the host club. Maybe you would be interested in a job as a host?" Glasses asked me with a smirk on his face. _I bet he knew all along. _I glanced along at all of the other hosts and they smiled at me, even if some were smiled of pure mischief. I looked at Haruhi and she nodded. I sighed and looked up at glasses.

"I guess." I said grabbing my glasses from Tamaki in which Kyoya took from me and snapped them in half. "What they _hell _is wrong with you?" I asked staring at my now broken glasses.

"I'll have some people bring you contacts and Hikaru and Kouru will be over later tonight to take a look at your wardrobe. " He said and smiled "I hope you don't plan on leaving any time soon, C_hris." _He said emphasizing my name. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"See you tonight, Chris." The twins said together and everyone left


	3. You're a girl?

I must have done something to deserve this because I can't imagine anything worse than hell right now. The twins are over and going through my clothes and insulting me and my way of life like there is no tomorrow. What is with them?

"Bell bottom jeans, Chris? Really?" Kouru says as he holds up a pair of my jeans that sprout out at the bottom and are covered in paint with a look of absolute repulsion on his face. Harsh.

"There is nothing wrong with the way that I dress!" I huff angrily almost stomping my foot as the twins through stuff in the direction of my garbage can which was now overflowing with my clothes that they thought weren't 'lady like' enough for their taste. I can't believe this is happening to me. Maybe agreeing to be the female host wasn't such a good idea. It just seemed better than cleaning and pouring tea. "I don't see you going through Haruhi's closet do I?" I asked looking at them skeptically. They jumped at my statement, almost yelping in surprise and turned to look at me.

"W-what do you mean? Why would we want to go through _his_ clothes?" Hikaru asked emphasizing the 'his' as if it would do something looking at me with a face he was trying to keep cool but failing miserably. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the many boxes that were laid around my room from sheer laziness of not wanting to unpack them. Some of the boxes on their sides with the content spilled around the small room.

"Come on. It's completely obvious he's a she." I said looking back and forth between the anxious faces of the twins. They gave each other looks of concern then they looked back over at me.

"You can't tell anyone. We can't let anyone find out." Hikaru pleaded grabbing onto the right sleeve of my black jacket.

"Yea, Chris, she has to stay with us at the host club. We can't lose her." Kouru begged grabbing onto my other sleeve. They had pure fear in their eyes as if I took this girl away from them they would die, like she was their life support.

"What kind of person do you think I am? She's nice. I wouldn't do that to someone." I said with a glare. "Now get off of me." I said quietly as I walked over to my small closet. I was a little jealous of this Haruhi girl. She had people who cared about her so much. They would probably do anything for her.

I looked into my closet and scoffed. It was almost completely empty with most of my clothes on the floor and being stuffed into garbage bags by the now pleased twins.

"I need these clothes so, you know, I don't walk around naked." I said looking at both Hikaru and Kouru. Kouru seemed to get a slight pink flush across his cheeks. It was easy to tell them apart. It may seem like they don't have any difference in their physical and mental appearance but they did. Kouru had more freckles on his face then his brother but not only that he didn't seem as sinister, more innocent than his brother did. Hikaru seemed like he was the one to make up weird games and would use a phobia to get a good laugh. For only knowing them for a little while I feel as if I've known them for weeks.

"We'll bring over some clothes that are appropriate for you to wear from now on for you tomorrow. Since you are a host now you have to dress the part and since you are in the art program you can't wear the school dress so we will have to bring over some normal clothes." Hikaru stepped up with an evil glint in his eyes. Yep, I was right. Evil.

"For now just wear these." They say together holding up a short frilly black skirt that reached around mid-thigh with black cat stocking and a sleeveless dark grey shirt with a black caller and black flats. I looked up at the twins.

"There is no way in hell." I choked out. As cute as it was I wouldn't look good in it. I would look like a cross dresser or a girl who is trying too hard. I never looked good in stuff like that. My aunt always said so, telling me that I didn't look good any time I tried to wear a skirt or a nice blouse. I looked back at the clothes and clenched my firsts.

"At least try it on!" Kouru said dragging out his plea.

"No"

"Come on!" Hikaru said shoving the clothes in my direction. I glared furiously at the twins' then back at the clothes. I threw them on my bed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine." I say and grabbed the hem of my shirt lifting up. When the shirt was fully off I saw them both looking at me with their faces as red as the shirts they were wearing. "What?" I asked as I looked at them and down at me. I was in my sports bra and sweats about to put on the shirt they picked out.

"What is wrong with you?" One of the twins yelled as they both turned quickly around. "We're still in here!" oh. Yea I guess they are. My face burst into flames heat crossing over my whole body in a blush.

"What are you doing?!" I squealed and pushed them out. I took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down. I quickly slipped into the clothes the twins set out for me and pushed my pink bangs out of my face. I opened the door looking down at my feet not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes at how bad I looked in the clothes. I probably looked like a ba-

"Wow. You look really nice." Kouru breathed out breaking me out of my thoughts looking at me with a look of awe. My eyes widened and my eyes shot up to both of them.

"R-really?" I asked hopefully and realized I sounded too enthusiastic "I mean…really?" I said more coolly, brushing the skirt off for dirt that wasn't there. They both nodded and I blushed. I grabbed my bangs and pulled them down over my eyes. "Thanks." I whispered

"Don't forget to wear it tomorrow! We are reveling you as our very first female host tomorrow!" The twins said together as they left though the door with bags and bags of my old clothes.

"My clothes." I whimpered hand stretched out.

**_Driving to school_**

I can't believe I have to wear this to school. The skirt keeps flying everywhere while I'm riding to school and it's getting on my nerve. Several people had honked and whistled at me while I drove to school on my bike. When I finally got there parking in my normal spot next to all the limos I straightened out my skirt and pulled my helmet off. Pushing my bangs out of my face I started walking to my class. Once I got there everyone stared. Even the teacher.

"Chris, you look… like a girl." One of my friends, Kyo said, his blue spiked hair sticking out at random and his pale skin shining in the dimly lit digital room where we kept the tablets. His cheeks looked flushed a light pink color.

"Maybe because I am a girl." I said quietly looking down at my black shoes. I tugged at my bangs pulling them over my eyes. When u looked up again I saw Kyo rubbing the back of his neck looking down sheepishly.

"Well you look…nice." He said and I saw everyone else nod in agreement. My face went up in flames

"T-thanks." I stuttered out before quickly taking a seat on the floor and pulling out a drawing book and some pencils. "Come on, let's get to work. This charcoal isn't going to get on our hands' by itself." I said with a smile

**_At lunch_**

I was pretty nervous about the whole being introduced to all of school about me being the first ever-female host. Kyoya said we would be doing it during lunch, so after my art history class I went straight to the main school's cafeteria. When I say cafeteria I mean more like a 5 star restaurant. There were people at tables that were lined with a thin white cloth that sat 10 to a table. The food looked gourmet and delicious. I stood there staring at the place shocked. I was knocked out of my trance by a hand being placed on forearm. I looked up and saw Mori. I smiled at him and he nodded.

"This way." He said as he pulled me to a table where Hikaru and Kouru sat with Haruhi smashed in the middle. When they looked up and saw me they immediately abandoned Haruhi and walked over to me wrapping their arms around my waist and my shoulders. I smiled at them.

"Hello." I said looking from Kouru to Hikaru. "People seem to rather like my outfit today so I have you to thank for that." I smiled and patted down my skirt

"We know what we're doing Chris." They said together with the same cheery voice. I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Haruhi and nod at her. I sit down and the twins sit on either side of me dragging their trays from next to Haruhi to where they are sitting now. I glance over at Haruhi with a worried look. I hope she didn't think I was trying to steal her friends or something. When I saw her face it was one of relief instead of anger. I let out a sigh.

I pulled out my lunch and set it onto the table, unwrapping it and pulling out my chopsticks. I looked down at my rice and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru asked looking down at my oh so plain lunch.

"It's nothing." I say and take a bite out of my rice "Just can't wait till I can buy new food is all." I stick my chopsticks into my rice and leave them there, looking around at the whole lunchroom. Beautiful people need beautiful food.

Later before lunch is over Kyoya stands up and the lights seem to dim down. He motions for me to stand next to him and I do. A spot light appears out of nowhere and lands on me, blinding me from what was going on. I can only hear Kyoya's voice as he speaks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone during their lunch hour but I have a special announcement to make for the host club." He said looking around at all the now very attentive girls looking strait at us. "This one's for the boys. We will be having our very first female host starting today, after school. Chris Vines, Art scholar." He finishes and gestures at me. I didn't know what to do so I just smile, throw up a peace sign, and wink. It seemed to be the right thing to do because I could hear many people yell and shout with joy. _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
